Devilish Eyes and A Beaming Smile
by evilcoconuts
Summary: Find out what happens when Rogue and Sting get a little curious. Sting and Rogue LEMON! For mature audiences only! Read at your own risk. This is complete!


It was July fifth of the Grand Magic Games, and everyone had the day off. Rogue lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was about seven in the morning, he could hear the faint chirp of the birds outside his window. Rogue's day was well planned out. He was going to train as hard as he could, since yesterday he had gotten his ass beat by Natsu. He sat up in his bed stretching his aching muscles. His white long sleeved shirt, hung loosely over his fit body. He swung his bare feet to the wooden floor and stood slowly allowing his back to stretch. All of the sudden he could hear voices from the hall way. He stuck his head out of the door to see Sting with a girl. Rogue always liked sting and it killed him to see him with women, walking half naked out of his bedroom, almost every morning. Every time it was a different girl, blonde, brunette, red head, it didn't matter. This particular morning, Rogue opened his door just in time to witness Sting slap a blonde girl's ass as she walked out of his bedroom in a short robe. Sting turned and noticed Rogue watching him.

"Oh hey Rogue!" Sting shot him a smile and scratched the back of his head. Sting's hair was wet and he had a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey." Rogue's voice was stale.

"So listen..." Sting started as he nonchalantly invited himself into Rogue's room.

"How come I never see you with any chicks?" Sting asked sitting of Rogue's bed. The small towel wasn't doing a very good job keeping Sting covered up. Rogue unintentionally blushed.

"Uhh..." It's not that Rogue didn't have interest in girls, it's that he always had Sting. He could feel a deep connection when Sting was around.

"Who was that?" Rogue tried to change the subject.

"Just some chick from that bar last night. I think her name was Lauren. No Lacey... Or was it Lucy? I don't know..." Sting laid back on Rogue's bed Practically revealing all of his goods. Rogue turned and tried not to stare.

"So uhh... Are you ready to go practice? I have a feeling we might have to fight Natsu again tomorrow..."

"Nahh... I'mma relax today." Sting placed his hands behind his head.

"Ok well, I need to go practice, so if you don't mind... Could you leave so I can get dressed?" Rogue let a tiny blush fill his face. He was shy at the idea of Sting watching him undress.

"Huh? Just get dressed. We're both dudes." Sting said with a grin. He was always kinda curious what Rogue looked like under all of those clothes. Rogue turned his back to Sting, he didn't want him to see his face shoot blood red. He slowly took his shirt off, revealing his muscular back. Sting glanced over and let a sly grin crawl across his lips.

"Why don't you show more skin? The ladies love it." Sting examined Rogue's torso as he turned to face him.

"Huh? Oh, uhh... I'm not interested in that. My focus is on Gajeel, I know I can defeat him in a one on one tomorrow." Rogue's voice never really had any enthusiasm in it.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into dudes." Sting said teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rogue tried to sound serious. He was fighting the urge to tell Sting his feelings. He planned on taking advantage of the direction of this conversation.

"But would you? I mean... Not with Gajeel but with a guy?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Sure. The way I see it, love is love. Why should gender matter? I just go for chicks more because they're easier to get in bed." Sting wore a devilish smile as he examined his fingernails. Rogue turned his back to Sting once more. He examined every word Sting said in his mind. "Love is love? What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue murmured to himself.

"What?" Sting sat up on his elbows.

"Nothing..." Rogue turned his head in Stings direction and scratched the back of his head.

'heh, I'm satisfied as long as the out come is the same." Sting laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Rogue sneered at his selfishness. "Was it selfishness though? Satisfying your needs as well as another's... This could get interesting." Rogue's thought rushed through his mind. He hadn't realized he was getting a bit aroused from the conversation.

"Well, I need to go." Rogue said in a rush as he changed his clothes as fast as he could.

"What the rush? We worked so hard yesterday. Won't you just chill with me for a bit? I'm bored." Sting whined.

"Sting, this is important to me. If I can't surpass Gajeel..." Rogue was interrupted by Sting.

"Listen here, we got our asses beat yesterday. We can still go practice, but at least allow yourself to have some downtime. If you don't you'll be too weak to fight Gajeel tomorrow." Sting always had a manipulative nature. Something about the way he talked was so convincing.

"You're right..." Rogue stared at the floor.

"Besides... I'm probably getting kicked out of the guild soon. We lost that fight yesterday and I know the Master plans to punish us. I'm taking full responsibility so you can continue to grow with the guild." Sting's voice was surprisingly calm.

"STING YOU CAN'T!" Rogue blurted out.

"Chill, it's no big deal. I'll just join another guild and continue my path. It's all good." Sting sat up on his elbows once more watching Rogue's reaction.

"You can't..." Rogue gritted through his teeth. He was humped over and his fists were curled.

"Why? It's not that big of a deal..." Sting had a look of confusion on his face.

"Because I..." Rogue began but his lips wouldn't move. He wanted Sting to know how he felt but his words failed him. Defeated, Rogue walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sting.

"It's just... You're my friend..." Rogue fought his watering eyes.

"Yeah, well you'll have Frosch." Sting was staring at Rogue, beyond the confusion, he became worried. He hadn't realize that he meant so much to Rogue. Sting sat up and placed his elbows on his knees. To him, it wasn't a big deal at all, there were tons of guilds out there that would welcome his power with open arms. People never really made friends in this guild so it was difficult for Sting to understand Rogue's feelings.

"I can't let you take all the blame. It was my weakness that made us loose." Rogue's teeth were clinched and he let a tear fall down his cheek. Sting instinctively wiped his tear off of his cheek. This got Rogue's attention.

"Why did you do that?" Rogue asked Sting in a state of shock.

"I hate tears. I can't stand the sight of them." Sting tried to smile and look normal. At this point, Sting hadn't noticed how close he was to Rogue's face. Their noses were inches from each other. Rogue felt this feeling rise up in his chest. Now was his chance. In a swift motion, Rogue leaned in and stole a kiss from Sting's lips. This sent a startling shock through Sting's body. He didn't expect that to happen. He just stared into Rogue's eyes, not blinking. This made Rogue feel uncomfortable. He began to realize that was a huge mistake. Sting finally snapped back to normal and a blush shot across his face.

"I... I'm sorry. I just..." Rogue stuttered trying to sound apologetic. Before he could finish, Sting jumped on top of Rogue and slammed his lips against his. Sting's lips were so soft and warm against his. At first, Rogue was stunned but quickly allowed his body to relax. When Sting finally stopped for air, Rogue tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. Sting could see him struggling.

"Don't speak." Sting's voice was soft like silk. Rogue could taste his heated breath brush past his lips as he spoke.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you Rogue..." Before Rogue could respond, Sting slapped his lips against his. As Sting pushed his tongue beyond Rogue's teeth, he could feel Stings member rub against his own.

"Mmm!" Rogue tried to mutter something but was he was unable to speak. His eyes shot wide, he couldn't help but feel aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. He push Sting back with his hands placed on Sting's shoulders.

"Hold on..." Rogue whispered. He tried to catch his breath.

"What... you didn't like this?" Sting thrust his hips again, repeating what he had done earlier.

"Yeah uhh..." Rogue blushed as he looked down to notice Sting's towel was gone. He glanced up at Sting to meet his devilish eyes and a beaming smile.

"Umm... Uhh..." Rogue's face was completely red. He felt so embarrassed to have Sting on top of him, and touching him like that. Sting leaned in for another kiss. Rogue wanted to fight it, but he couldn't help it. He wanted this so bad but then again, he didn't. His mind was running in circles, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Sting quickly noticed his suffering and moved his lips to his neck. Rogue leaned his head back and allowed the sensation to fill his mind, clouding his judgment. Sting slowly licked down to the rim of his shirt. Without wasting a second, Sting ripped his shirt open in one thrust. Rogue had so much adrenaline rushing through his body, it was sensational. Sting slowly licked down Rogue's bare chest, Moving over the bumps of his abs. When he reached the rim of his pants, he nicked his teeth against Rogue's skin. This made Rogue buck his hips.

"Fuck..." Rogue whispered under his breath. This made a smile grow across Sting's mouth. Sting placed both of his hands around Rogue's waist and pulled his pants down. As he did that, Rogue's full member popped out from it's confinement. It stood straight and erect. Sting couldn't help but lick his lips. Rogue picked his head off of the bed to watch Sting. He felt anxious and nervous. There were so many feelings jolting through his body, it made a light sweat appear on his forehead.

Sting met Rogue's glare and decided to bite his lower lip in a tease. Sting moved his lips close to the tip of Rouge, blowing a small stream of hot air toward the tip.

"Sting... Don..." Rogue tried to mutter a few words before Sting had interrupted him. He had given Rogue a miniscule lick on the underside of his head, sending a wave through Rogue's body. This had stopped Rogue in his tracks. Sting enjoyed the reactions Rogue was giving him. He forgot how much he loved to tease virgins. As Rogue threw his head back, Sting caressed the side of his member with his tongue, dragging it from the base, to the tip. He did this on both sides multiple times. Rogue couldn't help but buck his boney hips. He could tell it was driving Rogue crazy. Sting's tongue was warm and soft. Rogue began to fight his thoughts again. It felt so good yet so wrong. This was his best friend, his crush. "How am I supposed to act around him now..." Rogue's thoughts began to race again with mixed images. Just then, Sting took all of Rogue into his mouth, deep throating him.

"Fuck it..." Rogue managed to slip out in between his pants. He had officially stopped fighting it. This sensation running through his veins, made him not give a care in the world. Sting pulled his head away from Rogue. He placed two of his fingers on the inside his mouth, sucking them vigorously. Rogue could hear the noises and glanced up to see Sting sexually licking his fingers. Sting slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth. Out of curiosity, Rogue gave Sting a "what are you doing?" look. Sting returned his glare with a sly smile. Sting lowered his head above Rogue's dick. He licked the tip of Rogue's head, sending Rogue back into bliss. Rogue leaned his skull back on the white sheets. Though his mind was racing, Rogue allowed his body to relax. This whole experience was new for him. He was nervous of Stings intentions, but allowed the mystery to fill his imaginations. Sting placed his two wet fingers at the entrance of Rogue's back door. Rogue's body tensed instinctively. Sliding one finger in, Rogue let out a grunt. Rogue's muscles were tight and tense. Trying to get him to relax, Sting placed a hand at the base of Rogue's shaft. He began to stroke up and down in a slow motion. At the same time, he slid the second finger in, moving in and out of his entrance.

"Ahh..." Rogue moaned through his clinched jaw. Sting slid a third finger in, attempting to widen his hole. He slid all three fingers in deep, Rogue responded with a moan. This moan was so loud, Rogue had to slap his hand over his own mouth to keep other people from hearing. This made Sting very aroused. He yanked his fingers out flipped rogue onto his side. Slowly, Sting laid behind Rogue, his warm chest pressed against Rogue's back. He placed one hand on the side of Rogue's cheek and pulled his chin back so they could lock lips. As he did this, he gently lined his throbbing manhood up to Rogue's hindquarters. Biting Rogue's bottom lip, he slid himself in. Rogue winced in pain, which slowly diminished. To keep his mind off of the pain, he focused on his intense kissing. As he felt Rogue's muscles and body relax, Sting began to move his hips. Rogue's breathing began to increase in rate, as his heart accelerated. Kissing down his neck, Sting placed one hand on Rogue's hip. He pulled him against his body forcefully slamming himself deep inside of Rogue.

"Ahh fuck!" Rogue managed to breathe in between pants. Sting rolled Rogue's body over so that Rogue's chest lay against the bed. Sting was straddled on top of him bucking his hips against Rogue's backside. He leaned down so that he could kiss both of Rogue's shoulder blades. He ran his tongue up to the back of his neck, still penetrating deep inside of him. Rogue grabbed two handfuls of his sheets and leaned his head back in pleasure. Tiny droplets of sweat roll over their tense muscles as they continued their intimacy. Rolling Rogue's body over once more, Sting's back was now against the sheets. He swung Rogue around with his arms so that Rogue was facing him while his legs were straddled over Sting's hips. Using his knees, Rogue moved his body up and down on top of Sting's. Rogue placed one hand on Sting's side and the other on his chest. He drug his hand down his chest lightly, teasing his partner. Sting grabbed Rogue's shaft once again and began pumping his fist. Feeling that familiar wave, Sting wanted Rogue to feel the same. Faster and Faster, the two moved until they reached their ultimate climax. Sting's discharge filled Rogue to the brim. Rogue blasted all over Sting's chest stomach and chest. Rogue's body went limp and he fell next to Sting's.

"So... You wanna go practice or hang out with me all day?" Sting turned on his side, wiping his body with the towel he wore earlier. Without answering, Rogue quickly sat up and threw his body back on top of Sting's landing a passionate kiss on his lips. Sting threw his arms around Rogue, holding him there as they kissed. Rogue broke the kiss so he could speak.

"Does this answer your question?"

* * *

Hey thanks for reading, I hope you throughly enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it!

If you love lemons and smutty stories like me,

go to my profile and read all of my other

amazing Fairy Tail lemons and stories! I love your comments

so let me know what you think! Be sure to favorite me so you can stay up-to-date

with my new releases! Thanks! xoxo


End file.
